Dan Ternyata
by DemonSmirk
Summary: Canon. Edo tensei dihentikan, tapi Itachi masih tetap hidup! Bahkan bukan sekedar mayat hidup lagi... Perang berhenti dengan kemenangan untuk kelima negara yang tergabung dalam pasukan ninja aliansi. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan kedua Uchiha yang tersisa itu? Chek this out


Hallooooooo.

It's my first SasuSaku.  
Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada kepikiran buat bikin fict ini padahal fict sebelumnya belum selesai, dan gak tau kenapa jadi SasuSaku padahal aku rada kurang suka Sakura *Hidup SasuIno!* #Gaploked#

Langsung baca aja kali ya,

Dont like? Dont read. Eh salah, "Dont like? Tetep RnR *maksa*"

Semoga memuaskan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi K's**

**.**

**Dan Ternyata... [SasuSaku x ItaSaku]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

"Tunggu! Jangan hentikan jutsu ini sekarang!" Sasuke mencoba menahan kakaknya *Uchiha Itachi* yang hendak menghentikan edo tensei yang digunakan Kabuto.

"Apa lagi, Sasuke? Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak punya urusan lagi di sini!" Itachi yang sebenarnya mengerti mengapa adiknya bersikap seperti ini.

"Kau... Apa kau senang melihatku seperti ini? Atau kau memang ingin aku membenci desa yang selama ini kau cintai untuk selamanya?" Sasuke kini tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Sasuke sedang dalam dilema yang hebat sekarang. Untuk membenci dan menghancurkan tanah kelahirannya *Konoha* memang bukan tujuannya sejak awal, dia hanya ingin melenyapkan orang-orang yang selama ini menyakitinya. Tetapi kenyataan yang ia dengar dari Tobi tentang Konoha dan Itachi membuatnya sangat marah, hingga a memutuskan untuk berencana menghancurkan Konoha.

Itachi yang sudah mati beberapa waktu yang lalu kini muncul lagi di hadapan Sasuke, ini karena edo tensei yang Kabuto gunakan. Sasuke berharap Itachi akan memberikan sebuah penjelasan yang mampu memberinya penerangan, membawanya keluar dari kegelapan.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya harapan itu sepertinya tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Itachi memilih untuk bungkam, dia telah percayakan smeuanya pada Naruto dan dia tidak akan berhenti untuk mempercayakan adik semata wayangnya pada Naruto.

"Temui Naruto, dia yang akan memberikanmu sebuah penerangan dalam gelapmu, Sasuke!"

Dengan genjutsu miliknya, Itachi membuat Kabuto mengentikan edo tensei.

Semua orang yang dibangkitkan oleh edo tensei kembali lenyap, termasuk Madara Uchiha yang sedang bertarung dengan kelima kage.  
Hal in membuat ninja-ninja yang tergabung dengan pasukan aliansi tercengang, bagaimana mungkin semua ini berhenti dalam sekejap?

Tak masuk akal.

Sasuke? Dia menutup matanya saat Kabuto mulai mengucapkan mantra-mantra (?) untuk menghentikan edo tensei, hingga sekarang. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah dirinya yang tak akan bertemu lagi dengan sang kakak.

.

"S-Sa-Suke?" Suara baritone itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke, suara yang sangat ia kenal, membuatnya kini membuka mata.

Sasuke tercengang, onyxnya membulat penuh. Ia tak percaya sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"K-kau? Ke-kenapa kau? B-bukankah seharusnya kau?" Sasuke tergagap-gagap melebihi gagap Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti." Itachi tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, masih terperangah kaget.

Beberapa menit yang lalu edo tensei telah dihentikan, seharusnya Itachi sudah pergi ke alam yang berbeda sekarang. Tapi apa? Sasuke masih bisa melihat wujudnya dan ia masih bisa melihat wujud Sasuke, Itachi masih di tempat yang sama seperti saat ia bertarung melawan Kabuto.

"Wajahmu, tak retak lagi!" Sasuke kini memperhatikan wajah Itachi.

Wajah orang yang dibangkitkan dengan edo tensei pasti retak-retak, begitu juga dengan Itachi. Tapi sekarang, retakan itu hilang. Ada apa?

**.**

**.**

**Dan Ternyata... [SasuSaku x ItaSaku]**

**.**

**.**

Pasukan ninja aliansi memenangkan peperangan dengan berakhirnya jutsu terlarang edo tensei dan dikalahkannya Tobi oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kini semuanya kembali ke negara masing-masing, bersiap untuk menata kembali negara kebanggaannya.

Pasca perang, Tsunade masih terbujur kaku di salah satu ruang kamar di Konoha Hospital. Siapa yang akan menjadi Rokudaime menjadi perdebatan yang sengit sebelum akhirnya Kakashi-lah yang ditunjuk. Beberapa petinggi Konoha sempat bingung untuk memilih satu diantara Kakashi dan Naruto untuk menjadi Rokudaime, Naruto bisa melindungi Konoha, tapi tentu saja dia masih belum matang karena minim pengalaman, berbeda dengan Kakashi yang sudah lebih berpengalaman, alasan itulah yang membuat Kakashi akhirnya terpilih.

Kini Kakashi tengah sibuk mengatur segala urusan pembangunan Konoha. Masih banyak shinobi dan warga sipil yang terluka, tenda-tenda medis didirikan karena gedung rumah sakit kini tak lagi bisa memuat pasien. Bangunan-bangunan di Konoha sebagian besar hancur, sarana pra sarana desa seperti listrik dan air mengalami kelangkaan, hanya beberapa tempat yang masih teraliri listrik dan air.

**.**

**.**

**Dan Ternyata... [SasuSaku x ItaSaku]**

**.**

**.**

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura" Suara lembut dari gadis blonde itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap keadaan desa tercintanya dari bukit Konoha.

"Ya, tapi perjuangan kita belum berakhir. Masih banyak yang harus kita perjuangkan." Wajah Sakura terlihat datar, tak jauh beda dengan nada bicaranya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Konoha akan segera pulih, yang paling utama kita harus segera menyembuhkan yang terluka, setelah itu semuanya akan lebih mudah karena kita akan bersama-sama mmbangun Konoha." Ino mencoba menghibur Sakura dengan menampakan senyum manisnya.

"Bukan hanya itu."

"Eh?" Ino terlihat bingung dengan prilaku Sakura.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana dengannya? Bahkan tak ada yang melihatnya saat perang. Kapan dia akan kembali?" Sakura masih berbicara dengan nada yang datar namun terasa sebuah kepedihan di dalamnya.

"Haha, kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, jidat? Sudahlah, lupakanlah saja dia. Aku juga sekarang sudah membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku padanya." Ino sedikit meledek Sakura.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Sakura yang merasa tersindir kini menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ino dengan muka sebal.

"Naruto." Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandanganya dari Ino. Kini pandangan itu kosong, bagai menerawang pada suatu kejadian yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto menghampiri tendaku dengan keadaan yang tercompang-camping, dia diantarkan Shikamaru. Aku bertugas untuk merawatnya." Sakura berhenti berbicara.

"Lalu?" Ino kini mulai serius melihat Sakura sangat-sangat serius berbicara dengannya.

Bulir bening menetes di pipi Sakura, "saat dia tertidur dia mengigau."

_***Flash Back***_

_"Haeee Sasuke. Perang sudah berakhir, kini kau akan kembali ke Konoha, kan? Aku dan Sakura sangat merindukanmu, bodoh." Naruto mengigau dengan pelan._

_"Apa? kenapa kau tak mau kembali? Semuanya sudah menantimu kembali, Sasuke!"_

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Aku mohon kembali!"_

_"Kau adalah teman pertamaku, kau sangat berharga untukku."_

_***End***_

"Dia mengeluarkan air mata." Kini Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ino.

"Aku tahu ini berat untuk Naruto, untukmu juga." Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tapi ini seribu kali lebih menyakitkan untuk Naruto."

"Tenanglah, kita akan sembuhkan Naruto dulu. Setelah itu aku yakin dia akan bisa membawa Sasuke kembali." Lagi, Ino mencoba menenagkan Sakura dengan merangkulnya.

**.**

**.**

**Dan Ternyata... [SasuSaku x ItaSaku]**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi masih terduduk di kantornya, memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menari-nari dalam otaknya, kejadian malam itu.

_***Flash Back**_

_Malam itu Kakashi melamun sendiri menatap langit, dia memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak di sadari oleh yang lainnya. Bagaimana bisa jutsu terlarang itu tiba-iba berhenti tadi siang? Apa mungkin sang pengguna jutsu menyerah? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia unggul dalam perang. Kakashi juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkan keberadaan murid kesayangannya saat dulu, Sasuke. Tak ada yang melihat Sasuke saat perang, termasuk dirinya._

_"Sasuke dan Itachi." Pakkun menghampiri Kakashi._

_"Kau... Dari mana saja kau!" Kakashi menoleh ke arah anjing pelacaknya yang sudah sejak awal diperintahkan untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Ya, saat perang dimulai Kakasi sudah menugaskan Pakkun untuk selalu mengawasi Sasuke, tapi Pakkun sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar kepada Kakashi._

_"Itachi yang mengentikan semua ini, sungguh tontonan yang sangat bagus." Pakkun tetap santai meski ia tahu Kakashi kesal kepada dirinya yang tak memberikan kabar._

_Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, "Itachi sudah mati!"_

_Pakkun menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir. Dari mulai siapa pengguna edo tensei, bagaimana edo tensei bekerja, bagaimana Itachi bisa lepas dari edo tensei, bagaimana Itachi membantu Naruto, bagaimana Itachi menggunakan Izanami untuk menghentikan edo tensei, hingga Itachi yang sekarang kembali hidup berkat Kabuto yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan Itachi._

_***End**_

Yang Kakashi pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Sasuke dan Itachi yang telah berjasa kepada Konoha, bahkan kelima negara.

Kakasi sempat berpikir untuk segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada empat kage lainnya serta seluruh warga Konoha. Tujuannya agar mereka bisa menerima kembali Sasuke dan Itachi.

Tapi Kakashi ragu mengingat bukti yang ia punya hanyalah Pakkun dan dia juga belum bisa menjamin kalau kedua Uchiha itu mau kembali lagi ke Konoha.

"Permisi, Kakashi-sama. Besok akan diadakan rapat darurat para Kage, mereka akan membahas tentang berakhirnya edo tensei yang tiba-tiba dan dikhawatirkan sebagai strategi musuh." Shizune membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

Akhirnya para Kage menyadari hal ini dan mereka menghawatirkan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi sebelum Pakkun menjelaskan kebenarannya.

"Baiklah, Shizune. Arigatou." Kakashi menyeringai.

_"Mungkin ini saatnya aku memperjuangkanmu, Sasuke."_ Kakashi bergumam sembari menatap foto tim 7 yang terpajang di mejanya.

**.**

**.**

**Dan Ternyata... [SasuSaku x ItaSaku]**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, desaku." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa kau gila?" Sasuke tak percaya akan keputusan yang akhirnya Itachi utarakan.

"Kau mau klan Uchiha berkembang? Dimana lagi kalau bukan di Konoha kita mengembangkannya? Klan kita berasal dari sana!" Itachi menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau pikir mereka akan menerima nuke-nin sepertimu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu dulu. Lagi pula, kau perlu perawatan khusus untuk matamu itu." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, menuju Konoha.

Mau tak mau Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki sang kakak, dia khawatir Itachi akan mendapatkan sambutan yang amat buruk dari Konoha *Sambitan*.

* * *

**TBC yah...**

**.**

**.**

**Dan Ternyata... [SasuSaku x ItaSaku]**

**.**

**.**

**Review revieww :p**

* * *

****Wah? Sasu ama Ita-kun mau ke Konoha! Gimana jadinya? liat nanti :p

.

.

Kyaaaaaaa! Gomen cuma dikit bangeeeeeet.

seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, idenya muncul tiba-tiba. Eh pas dibikin mentok sampe sini, besok akan dilanjut sepertinya ^^

.

Gaje?

-emang

Abal?

-emang

sampah?

-emang

Gak rapi?

-emang

Typo?

-Banyak

Review ya jgn lupa,ksih masukan biar fic'nya bisa lebih bagus ^^

Mau ng-flame?

-Silahkan,karena mungkin Flame bagi sebagian orang adalah sebuah seni tersendiri untuk memberikan suport kepada author..

hehe,

Arigatou!


End file.
